Felicity's Love Language
by live-in-dreamland1
Summary: Oliver manages to figure out what Felicity's love language is and spends their Valentine's Day date making sure she feels loved. Very overly fluffy piece for Valentine's Day. Olicity


Hey! So this is a quick little Valentine's Day super fluffy piece to get over all the olicity angst there is currently.

This is also a way to help defeat the writers block on 'Life outside the Arrow'

Enjoy.

* * *

**Title: Felicity's Love Language**

**Summary: Oliver manages to figure out what Felicity's love language is and spends their Valentine's Day date making sure she feels loved. **

* * *

It didn't take Oliver very long to figure out what Felicity's love language was. She didn't verbalise it. Rather, after reading an article, Oliver picked up on small moments and managed to put things together. It was little things, like the way she would lean into his touch for a second longer or the sigh of contentment that would leave her lips when he briefly rubbed the back of her neck. He discounted the fact that Felicity absolutely loved massages or having her hair played with, chalking it up to something that generally every woman liked. After reading up on the topic quickly, Oliver noted that while said actions felt comforting to Felicity, he also learned that it was a way in which Felicity felt and received love. This was the above and beyond that Felicity saw and savoured.

'Ready for dinner?' Felicity asked, breaking him out of his thoughts. Oliver shook his head of his thoughts and looked up. There was nothing he could do to contain the smile that made it's way across his face at the sight of his wife.

'Always,' Oliver replied, standing up and offering Felicity his arm. A silent experiment was to be conducted tonight Oliver decided. He wanted to see if there were boundaries or limits to this or if Felicity loved all forms of touch.

Felicity looped her arm through Oliver's and stepped closer to his side. Together the two left their small townhouse and started walking up the street. With their intended restaurant only a fifteen minute walk away, Felicity had suggested they forgo the car and walk there instead.

Conversation was constant as they walked despite Oliver's mind being slightly distracted by experiment. As they entered the restaurant, Oliver guided Felicity forward with a hand on the small of her back. His hand brush over her shoulders as he helped her into her seat. Oliver knew he must have been on the right track as the smile had yet to leave Felicity's face. Instead of seating himself across from his wife, Oliver sat down directly to her left.

'Are you up to something?' Felicity asked, her eyebrows raised in confusion.

'Not at all,' Oliver responded with a smile. 'I just want to sit close to my wife.'

Felicity made a sound of disbelief as she shrugged out of her jacket and Oliver ordered them some wine to start off with.

'You know I don't think we've ever actually done something like this on Valentine's Day,' Felicity mused.

'It's never really been at the front of our minds I guess. Romantic outings are far and few for us.'

Felicity smiled. 'No. Our nights out involve saving the city.'

Oliver laughed under his breath. Felicity smiled behind her wine glass, a light blush covering her cheeks. She quickly let out a breath and shook her head.

'You would think the two of us were going on a first date.'

'It's not like we've been married for three years now,' Oliver teased and Felicity narrowed her eyes. Their moment was cut short as their waiter came to take their order.

As they waited for their food, Oliver found more little excuses to touch Felicity. It was either an arm across the back of her chair, a hand on her knee or linking their fingers together.

'You're being overly attentive tonight,' Felicity said as they ate their meal.

'Would you like me to stop?'

'I never said that,' Felicity said. 'I was just curious.'

Oliver winked before returning to his food. Felicity watched Oliver, trying to figure out what he was keeping for her.

'You're food's going to get cold,' Oliver said.

'I'm just trying to see what you are playing at.'

'Stop over analyzing Felicity and just enjoy your dinner.'

'Now I know you are up to something,' Felicity said with a laugh. 'Just tell me.'

Oliver said nothing as he leant over and briefly kissed her. Just as he was about to pull away, Felicity placed a hand on his cheek and kept him there a moment longer.

'I love you,' they both whispered as they parted.

'I'm still not going to tell you,' Oliver said, laughing at the look that crossed Felicity's face.

* * *

Dinner was finished and all thoughts about Oliver's unusual behaviour left Felicity's mind as suggested a walk through the park to get ice cream. The bill was paid and together they left the restaurant, Oliver being quick to throw his arm across Felicity's shoulders and draw her into his side. The late autumn breeze held a slight chill and Felicity wasted no time in burrowing closer to Oliver's side, her arm stretching across his lower back.

Their pace slowed down to a leisurely stroll when they got to the park.

'Do you think Roy and Laurel have things covered tonight?' Felicity asked suddenly and Oliver sighed.

'I'm sure they're fine Felicity. They know what they're doing. They wouldn't have urged us to go out tonight if they couldn't handle it.'

'I know I know,' Felicity said, biting her lip and Oliver brought her in closer to press a kiss to her forehead.

'I know,' he whispered, knowing exactly how she was feeling. It was weird being told to take a night off and forbidden from entering the foundry. They had both been antsy during the day before finally enjoying the day.

'Let's get that ice cream shall we,' Felicity said, breaking the silence and leading Oliver in the direction of the ice cream parlour they always visited. Once flavours had been chosen and Oliver had paid, he lead them back into the park to occupy one of the benches. They both sat down and Oliver was quick to pick up Felicity's legs and drape them across his lap. Felicity gasped in surprise and braced herself by grabbing hold of Oliver's arm.

'What are you doing?'

'Do you have any objections?' Oliver questioned and Felicity shook her head.

'No…'

'Then don't question it,' Oliver finished with a smile.

'I thought you weren't a big PDA type person,' Felicity mused, despite her body moving closer into Oliver's embrace.

'It is the day of love,' Oliver reasoned with a wink.

'Well feel free to move this into non Valentine's Day related days,' Felicity said and Oliver fought to keep his laughter in. If that wasn't confirmation that he was on the right track he didn't know what was.

'I'll keep that in mind,' was all that Oliver could think of to say. Felicity nodded her agreement and refocused her attention on her ice cream. Before they knew it, two hours had passed them by. Between stolen kisses, laughter and a game of truth or dare, neither Oliver nor Felicity paid any attention to the time.

'We should go out on dates more often,' Felicity said in between kisses. Oliver grinned against her lips.

'Let's go out for breakfast then,' Oliver suggested and Felicity pulled away, trying to figure out where Oliver was going with his statement.

'We don't have time to always go out for dinner,' Oliver started. 'But we can always make breakfast our "date night". We're never running around in leather during the day,'

The smile that lit up Felicity's face was enough to tell Oliver that his idea was well received. Quickly though, a mischievous glint appeared in her eyes.

'You know that if we commit to this, there will be no more lounging around in bed when we wake up before our alarms. No more morning cuddles,' Felicity said as she stood up from the bench and began to slowly walk backwards.

'No more breakfast in bed, no more sleep ins…'

Despite the playful gleam in her eyes, Oliver noticed a fleeting emotion cross over her face for a split second and he was standing up and walking towards her.

'What is it?'

Felicity blinked in surprise before shaking her head and hiding her smile.

'Nothing ever gets past you,' she mused. 'I was just realizing that this is the first time all night that you haven't been touching me.

Oliver stilled, his head cocking to the side as he waited for Felicity to continue.

'It's only now that you've stopped that I realise how much more you did than normal.'

Felicity reached out and grabbed his hand in hers.

'You were doing in on purpose, weren't you?'

Oliver stepped forward so that there was only a whisper of a space between them and used his free hand to cup her cheek.

'I read an article this morning that outlined the different ways that people like to receive love. I worked out what yours was so I wanted to put in more effort tonight to make sure you that you felt completely and unconditionally loved'

'Oliver…' Felicity trailed off as her eyes started to glisten over.

'I discovered and remembered how receptive you are to physical touch.'

'So that's why you've barely kept your hands off of me,' Felicity said with a watery laugh as she looped her arms around Oliver's neck and rested her forehead against his. His hands came up to rest on her hips.

'Amongst other reasons,' Oliver breathed out and Felicity smiled.

'Thank you,' she said. 'I can't tell you how this makes me feel.'

'I love you Felicity,' Oliver said, moving to wrap his arms around her in a tight embrace.

'I love you,' Felicity whispered before shifting forward and pressing her lips to his. The kiss remained slow and sweet, perfect for the moment they were in.

'Happy Valentine's Day,' Oliver said once they parted.

'I hope you realise that this had better not stop once tomorrow comes. I expect this every day,' Felicity said, the serious tone she was trying to put on failing behind her laughter.

'I wouldn't dream of stopping,' Oliver said, quickly moving to scoop his wife into a bridal hold. Felicity gasped in surprise, her arm grabbing hold of his jacket. They both stopped for a moment before laughing.

'Let's go home,' Felicity said, gently kissing Oliver's cheek. Oliver smiled and began to walking, mentally checking off his experiment as a success.

* * *

I hope that was overly fluffy for the day of love ;)


End file.
